


Kennedys

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Category: Playboy Club
Genre: 1960s, Conversations, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, John F. Kennedy - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Politics, Pre-Canon, Silly, lavender marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly conversations during the nightly news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kennedys

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of October, 1960, a little after the fourth Nixon-Kennedy debate.

“You just like Kennedy ‘cause he’s handsome,” Alice said, the last syllable dissolving into a laugh.  She’d curled up on her side of the couch in a wool blanket, legs tucked up against her chest, the minute Douglas Edwards came on.  It was one of the things Sean liked about her, that she liked hearing about politics even when his folks weren’t around to watch her hang on his every word.

Sean shrugged.  “ _Everyone_ likes him because he’s handsome.  You saw him in the debate—even you have to admit that he looked great out there.”

She considered, her gaze moving up to some point beyond Sean’s head for a moment.  “Sure, he’s handsome enough.  And if he wins, then you can have him and _I_ can have Jackie.”

“Pat Nixon’ll be disappointed to hear _that_.”  He grinned, kicking his feet onto the coffee table in precisely the way Alice pretended to hate.

Tonight, she didn’t care in the slightest, just leaned against the back of the couch and said, “Well, she and Dick can go cry to Checkers over it.”


End file.
